Stabilized platforms for guns whether mounted on aircraft, shipboard, or land vehicles, subject the bearing interconnecting the rotating and non-rotating components of the platform to extremely severe operating conditions. This bearing typically supports many tons and must exhibit minimal torque losses and variations in torque necessary for stabilization performance under simultaneously occurring axial, radial and moment load conditions.
Anti-friction bearings equipped with double wire raceways have been proposed heretofore in efforts to meet these operating requirements but are complex, costly and difficult to manufacture. Representative bearings of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Pohler 3,030,158; Pohler 3,361,500; Schluter 3,482,892; Longren et al 3,517,975; Schluter 3,802,755; Schluter 4,030,786; and Bottner et al 4,126,361.